The Institute for Civil Justice requests grant for a Conference on THE CHANGING HEALTH CARE DELIVERY SYSTEM AND ITS IMPLICATIONS FOR LIABILITY LAW, to beheld in June, 1991, at the Southwestern Medical Center in Dallas, Texas. The conference has three goals. The first is to examine recent trends in three aspects of health care delivery: 1) institutional arrangements, 2) practice guidelines, and 3) cost considerations in delivering care. The second is to explore the implications for those trends for medical liability. The third is to identify the policy issues and related research needs associated with those implications. The conference will host 50 invited attendees, including representatives of the legal, the provider, the payer, the insurer, the policy making, and the research communities. It will comprise 3 sessions, each devoted to one of the subjects of change listed above. group which will have developed a pre-conference paper on the topic and will offer opportunity for questions and comments. (This grant application seeks funds for the travel expenses of those working group members.) A developed presentation of conference findings will be published.